Sani
Sani (サニー, Sanī?) Voiced by: Mitsuo Iwata (TV series) One of the "Four Heavenly Kings," he is first shown to have great strength, like Toriko, carrying a Regal Mammoth with one arm (although this was merely a clever trick from using his monstrously strong hair, each one of its strings being strong enough to lift nearly 500 pounds). He is Rin's older brother. He is a calm and collected pretty boy who judges the beauty of people's actions and speaks in an elegant, almost flirting manner. He has a way of knocking without touching the target, mostly related to his "sensor" talent which allows him to know the physical state of those around him. His sensor is actually thousand upon thousands of super thin hairs that can reach a maximum of 25 feet (7.6 m) in length. Sani's body has a very high body temperature and powerful sense of touch, being touched by his hair or any part of his body can only be described as Sani tasting whatever he is touching. He seeks "harmony" in his dishes, defined as the perfect use of ingredients, perfect handling of the food, and most importantly producing the prefect taste. He seems to be slightly in love with Komatsu (or at least his skills since they seem to produce the "harmony" Sani looks for in meals). When he sees Rin his calm personality disappears and is replaced by that of an over-protective older brother, shocked by how much weight she gained from eating too many sweets, leading to a comical sibling spat between them. He also expresses a great sense of disgust towards the Bishoku-kai, displaying anger after seeing the slaughtered creatures with a bite taken out of them that followed a GT Robo's path of destruction. He and the other Four Heavenly Kings were trained by Ichiryū, the president of the IGO. Appearance Personality Abilites and Skills Hunting Method: Sani hunts by using his hair to capture his prey. He can also use it to stop and counter enemy attacks. Intimidation: Like most of the other hunters, including the other kings, Sani uses a form of intimidation to scare an enemy into surrender. However, because of his love of beauty Sani only uses intimidation when his foe has truly disgusted him, such as when he encounters the GT Robo responsible for taking a single bite out of the creatures of an area and leaving them to rot. His intimidation is the creation of an evil spirit out of his hair, which also makes his intimidation the only one openly visible and not just sensed by killing intent. Spatula: using his hair Sani can reflect the force of his enemies attacks back at them. Hair Net: Sani uses his hairs to trap his prey and with his high body temperature, slowly cook them while they are trapped. This can also be used to catch thrown objects before flinging them back at his adversary using Spatula. Hair Operation: Sani can perform makeshift surgery by using his "touch," as seen when he uses it to close and stitch Rin's wounds. Full Course Menu: Note, all the food on Sani's menu all have to do with skin care. (His Full Course has been called the most unbalanced). Sani is considering the ingredient "EARTH" as his dessert dish. Sani is the closest to completing his full course meal. Full Course *Hors d'Œuvre: Beautiful Skin Caviar (CLVL 30) *Soup: Charis Lobster Soup (CLVL 19) *Fish Dish: Skin Whitening Tuna (CLVL 25) *Meat Dish: Perfect Beauty Cattle (CLVL 21) *Main: Regal Mammoth - Jewel Meat (CLVL 48) *Salad: Mochi Skin Bean Sprouts (CLVL 15) *Dessert: EARTH (has yet to acquire it) *Drink: Charis Dragon Scale Sake (CLVL 35) Category:Toriko Characters Category:Male Characters